


Keeping Up With The Jungs

by LOONAGround



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, For Fun Only, Gen, Incorrect Lipsoul, Incorrect Loona, Mostly inspired by Incorrect Lipsoul, Multi, One Punch Man but make it Lipsoul, Other, Spontaneous Updates Only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOONAGround/pseuds/LOONAGround
Summary: Jung Jinsol, the strongest woman on Earth, married the seconds most powerful human being on Earth, Kim Jungeun. Jinsol is keeping up with the life between being a mother and the strongest superhero on Earth. She might be the strongest, but she's the weakest when facing her wife.This story is inspired by One Punch Man and Incorrect Lipsoul on twitter. Enjoy!
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 41
Kudos: 231





	1. She said "No."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Before you start reading, I would like you to know that I only made this series to have fun. Meaning, I might spontaneously update here. Sorry in advance about that. This is really short chapters but I hope you will still have fun reading this. Anyways, without further ado. Scroll down!

Jinsol carefully put the groceries to the counter from her basket. She didn’t notice the unusual expression on the cashier’s face. The cashier recognized Jinsol. Why wouldn’t she? When Jinsol is one of the Jungs they are searching for about a year now. The cashier fished her cellphone from the small drawer in the counter and texted her connections to tell them the location where she found one of the Jungs. 

“How much?” 

She almost throws her phone somewhere when Jinsol abruptly speaks. Jinsol was innocently looking at the cashier while waiting for her answer. 

“I’m sorry,” The cashier replied. “I didn’t start yet.” She then started scanning all of the goods Jinsol brought. She stares between Jung and the monitor. She noticed Jung’s face and concluded the girl didn’t know what was happening. “It’s 210 dollars.” She announced.

Jinsol opened her purse and fished 3 pieces of hundred dollars. She immediately grabs the bag and exits the store. But the cashier called her name before she could totally get out. “What?” She deadpans.

“Your change.” The cashier shows her hand in Jinsol’s sight, holding the change. 

“Oh,” Jinsol scratches her head. She then came back to the store and got the change from the cashier’s hand. “She’s going to kill me if I forgot about this.” 

“Who’s going to kill you?” The cashier asked, knowing she would cross the line. She expected Jung would ignore her, so she was kinda surprised when she got an answer from the woman. She knew the blonde girl has a family now. And they are all wanted. Not because they committed a crime or what, but because they are the richest family in the country. Next to them are the Has. But what makes the Jungs so special is that they are also the most powerful human beings in the country. They have supernatural powers not no one on Earth could pass them. 

“My wife.” Jinsol smiled at her, walking across the door. “Thanks, though.” Jinsol didn’t wait for a response as she immediately left the store. She’s carrying two bags of groceries as she walks on her way home. 

Jinsol looked up at the sky and saw the sun was about to set. It’s almost dinner time and yet, she’s still forty-four blocks away from their home.  _ Should she use her power to get there early?  _ No. That’s not gonna happen. Her wife will kill her if she does that in this busy city. 

Jinsol and her family are currently residing in an abandoned city, the City Z. 

After minutes passed, Jinsol was already in the City Z now. She closes the gate that separates City Z from City Y. She opens a drink then slurps it using a straw. She’s almost there. 

“Jung Jinsol! Stop right there!” 

“Uh—?” Jinsol turned her head to where she heard the voice. She saw three bulk men. The two were carrying bats, the other one was carrying a gun, pointed at her. “Do I know you?”

“We are here to kidnap you!” One of the men announced. 

“Eh?” Jinsol tilted her head, confused. She slurps her drink loudly. 

The two men were also confused when they saw the reaction from the woman they planned to kidnap. “Come with us peacefully or we will kill you!” They shouted. 

“Okay, hold on.” Jinsol grabs her phone from her comfort shorts. “Let me ask my wife first.” She quickly dialed her wife’s number before the men could even talk again. 

Of course, the three men are confused as to why Jung calls her wife about it when they already surrounded her. Maybe... she’ll tell her wife they are going to kidnap Jung. No, not gonna happen. “It’s not a choice—”

“Yeah,” Jinsol cut his words. She was seriously talking to the person from the other line. “They're here to kidnap me. Yeah. Yeah. Okay.” Jinsol hung up the call and shifted her attention to the men in front of her. “She said  _ no. _ ”

The three men look at each other, confused. They laugh after a few seconds of realizing what just happened. “You gotta be kidding me!” One of the men said. He grips the bat tightly and walks towards Jinsol’s direction, attempting to scare the woman. The other two men followed him, swinging the bat, loading the gun. 

But Jinsol didn’t bother. She was even more annoyed by the fact that she already finished her drink. She then turned to continue walking towards their home. The men behind her run faster towards her direction to do what they have planned, when Jinsol swings her hand to her back, causing a huge impact, like a huge bomb exploded, throwing the three men miles away to the sky.

The smoke from the scene behind Jinsol causes her to sneeze. She wipes her nose using the back of her hand. “I told you my wife said no.” She muttered under her breath, deadpan, and didn't really care what just happened. She continued her track towards her home.


	2. Ultimate Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story happened way back years ago when LipSoul were still high school students. This is only a glimpse of their younger selves. A glimpse of how they met. Featuring Yves and Jiwoo.
> 
> Enjoy reading and have a nice day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't inspired by a tweet from "Incorrect Lipsoul." But I will drop the link of the post at the end where I got the inspiration for this chapter. Without further ado, scroll down.

“Sol!” Yves whispered firmly, calling her best friend who is standing behind her. Yves was assigned to be the lookout for today. They are hiding behind the huge tree, in front of the famous all-girls school in the city. They were waiting for their crushes to come out from the entrance/exit gate. Yves aggressively grabs Jinsol’s shirt without even looking. “Come here!” She whispered, pulling Jinsol next to her. 

Jinsol already felt her body become ice, frozen and heavy. She’s here to see her crush but her heart was already pounding so hard. 

“Jinsol!” Yves called once again without looking at the girl behind her. “If you’re not going to do this today, I don’t know when will be your next chance.” She said truthfully. A long silence followed. Yves turned her head when she didn’t hear a response from her best friend. And was not even surprised to see Jinsol is currently facing the wall with her face millimeters away from it. By the looks of it, her best friend got scared. Jinsol was trembling too. There are beads of sweat on Jinsol’s forehead now. Yves sighed. “Jungeun and Jiwoo are already on their way to the train station. Come on-“

“I c-can’t...” Jinsol stuttered. 

Yves groaned. Yves can’t take it anymore. She grabs Jinsol by the collar and pulls the girl to wherever she goes, to the train station. She knows how much Jinsol likes the girl. She won’t waste any chance for her best friend. What Jinsol needs is a push, and she will do that if need be. It’s kind of funny to Yves though because Jinsol is really well known as a playgirl in their school, where in reality she’s just a clumsy girl, as fuck. She’s a great failure in the  _ Playgirl World.  _ She’s not even a member, to begin with.

After a few minutes of pulls and hiding, they are already at the train station too. Still hiding behind a huge vending machine. “Sol,” Yves called, checking Jungeun status. She then looks back at her best friend and curses silently when she sees Jinsol has a lot of bruises all over her body. It may be the effects on pulling her so hard on the street. Yves knows her best friend has supernatural power but it’s still painful for her to see Jinsol gained a lot of bruises. And by what? By Yves pulling Jinsol so hard because her best friend just lay down there like her body has no life at all? Yves carried Jinsol like she’s dead meat all the way to the train station.

Yves knows this was going to happen. But she still goes for it because she wants Jinsol to get Jungeun’s number. Jinsol will never shut her mouth unless she gets it. Yves always hears Jinsol say, “I will get her number today! That’s for sure!” Every. Single. Day. But up until now, she still didn’t have it. Worst, she’s scared to even ask Jungeun. 

“Hey, seriously, Sol. Jungeun is already there,” She pointed to the direction where Jungeun and Jiwoo are standing. “A few meters away from where we are right now.” Yves is shaking Jinsol’s body to wake her up as if Jinsol’s soul left her body or was in another dimension. “If you’re not gonna ask her number today, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. Besides, you’re smart and strong. She’ll definitely like you.” Yves lied. Yves regretted mentioning the word smart. 

“Will she?” Jinsol suddenly asked like she just woke up from a dream. Yves smirked. She knows her plan is working. 

“Yeah! I heard she likes smart people like you.” Yves lied again. She really doesn’t know anything about Jungeun as she is only interested in Jungeun’s best friend, Jiwoo. 

Yves and Jiwoo became friends before the summer class started. There was a day when Yves saw Jiwoo at a convenience store and immediately asked for her number without hesitation. She hopes her sex appeal will have effects on Jiwoo but Jiwoo throws boiling noodles at her as her greeting instead. Yves didn’t mind honestly, but that caused her hospitalization though.

That was their first meeting. The rest of it was Yves asking for forgiveness for surprising Jiwoo and explaining everything about what she did. After that, they became friends, naturally. 

But Yves is hopeless when it comes to her best friend. So, she will lie just to push her best friend forward. 

“You know, she likes people who love building Gundam models too.” Yves continued. She swore to God, she just saw Jinsol’s eyes formed into heart shapes for a second there. Jinsol stands up as if she suddenly regains her courage to face Jungeun, her ultimate crush. 

“That’s it,” Yves said, brushing off the dust from Jinsol’s uniform, fixing it for her. “That’s my buddy. Do you remember what you're gonna say?” And just like that, as fast as Jinsol regained her courage is as fast she lost it. Yves catches her best friend with her arms when Jinsol was about to fall on the floor like melted noodles. She got scared again.

“Come on, buddy! You can do this!” Yves cheered up again. “Besides, I will be here for you all the time.” 

Jinsol stands up slowly, inhaling deeply to collect herself. “Okay,” she whispered. And just like that, she proceeds her tracks towards Jungeun and Jiwoo. 

The two other best friends quickly noticed Jinsol’s appearance meters away from them because of how bright her blonde hair is.

“There she is again,” Jiwoo whispered to Jungeun. 

Jinsol is suddenly aware of the stares she’s getting from the two girls. When her eyes and Jungeun’s eyes met for a second, her feet quickly glued to the ground. Her face becomes red like salmon. Yves threw her face into her hands and sighed when she saw Jinsol’s reaction.

Jinsol then slowly turned her body, like a depicted robot, then walked back to the vending machine. 

“Tell me honestly Jungeun, do you know Jung Jinsol?” Jiwoo asked silently when she saw Jinsol was walking away from them.

Jungeun shakes her head innocently. “I know her for so many reasons: like she’s filthy rich, a playgirl, a volleyball player and so forth. But if you’re asking if we formally met before, no.”

“So, you are just as curious as I am as to why she always does that every day?” Jiwoo asked without looking up from her phone.

“What do you mean?” 

“Like that. She’ll walk towards us but will quickly turn back to her tracks as soon as we look at her.” 

“Yeah,” Jungeun replied flatly. Jungeun shifted her attention back to Jiwoo’s phone. Jiwoo is playing the famous  _ Adorable Home _ game. 

Yves sighed heavily, feeling hopeless as she saw Jinsol walk back to where she was. “Seriously, dude! Come on!” Yves whispered firmly. “You were almost there! Look!” She pointed out Jungeun’s direction again. Jinsol was walking like a zombie. 

Jinsol decided to carefully turn her head to see what Jungeun was doing. She inhaled deeply, feeling blessed when she saw Jungeun wasn’t looking in her direction.  __

_ I can do this. I can do this. I can do this!  _ She repeatedly shouted to her mind loudly. 

Yves clapped her hands once. She noticed Jinsol will do it again at any moment now.  _ That’s it! Just ask Jungeun. _ “Just be confident. You’re just going to ask her number. It’s not like you are going to murder her or what.”

“Yeah,” Jinsol said, almost like a whisper. She then walks back towards Jungeun. She prays that everything will be smooth.

Yves felt like her heart was going to explode due to over happiness when she saw Jinsol finally stand in front of Jungeun.  _ In front of Jungeun. Finally! _ She saw her best friend raise her hand. Jinsol was probably greeting Jungeun at last. She swore to the Gods above that she saw Jungeun smiled back at her best friend. Yves clasped her hands so hard. She is so happy for Jinsol. Though she can’t hear a single word from their conversation because she’s quite far from them, she’s still overwhelmed by the sight.

But Yves’s happiness was short-lived when Jinsol walked back to her suddenly, with a face like a burning hot pot. “Ugh!” She cursed. She just cannot believe Jinsol.

Jungeun wondered if she did something wrong with Jinsol. Why did Jinsol suddenly avoid her after she greeted her? Did Jungeun do something wrong? Is there something in Jungeun's smile? She was only greeting Jinsol back. She didn’t even get the chance to say hi to the taller woman.

Yves on the other side was feeling the urge to throw something at her best friend. Why does she have no confidence at all? Yves is standing behind the vending machine, hopelessly waiting for her clumsy best friend to come.

But before Jinsol could get near her, the blonde suddenly sits down, hugging her tall knees tightly. There was a long silence between the two of them for a few minutes. 

“She’s so cute when she smiles.” Jinsol suddenly announced, loud enough for the two of them to hear. Jinsol then throws her head back, as if she was looking at the sky but she was looking at Yves. She pouted as a sob was attempting to escape from her. 

Yves bent down, leveling her best friend. She holds Jinsol’s hands tightly. As if on cue, Jinsol cried like a baby. Yves did the same. She knew the exact feeling Jinsol was talking about the moment she saw Jiwoo’s smile up close for the first time before. 

They both ended up crying, like children lost their toys, behind the vending machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration from this: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1x6xQHJqNzc1eUgMaUP0j2bozAJIDckYvVPFMEnp8zp4/edit?usp=sharing


	3. The Most Powerful Esper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jung family decided to have a meal outside when a group of monsters ambushed them, challenging Jinsol in a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/forlipsoul/status/1237220486431608832  
> I imagined this is how the Jung couple looked at the monsters in front of them.

City Z was silent and peaceful for weeks now for the first time in years. It’s really shocking to witness because City Z is known for being an abandoned city yet the busiest when it comes to crimes. But for whatever reason, the city is calm today. There weren’t monsters attacking the city or challenging Jinsol despite being a well-known superior superhero. Jungeun was wondering about it too but she took this chance to get outside the city with her whole family and visit her favorite restaurant. 

_ Jiwoo’s Eat-All-You-Can Tonkatsu. _

“Have you told Jiwoo that we’re coming?” Jungeun asked after she heard the loud crumbling noise from her stomach. They are walking on their way to Jiwoo’s restaurant. Jinsol is carrying baby Choerry in her arms.

“Yeah, I did,” Jinsol answered flatly. She doesn’t really pay much attention to her wife as she was having fun throwing Choerry in the air. It’s been a long time since she does this. She’s so excited to break her record of the highest throw she did with Choerry. The last record and the highest height at the same time was 350 meters from the ground. 

“I’m so hungry,” Jungeun muttered under her breath while holding her stomach, trying to ease the pain a little more. 

“I told you to eat at least a bowl of cereal.” The taller woman replied. Jinsol was doing some warm-ups by throwing Choerry repeatedly in the air. Jungeun saw it but didn’t bother at all. She knew in her mind that Jinsol was trying to do her throwing play with Choerry to break her last record. She didn’t bother to lecture her wife as she’s more focused on her hunger. And also, this stunt is Choerry’s favorite play. After all, she knows Choerry is safe when she’s around them. She can catch her whenever she wants. 

They turned to another street, one more block until they reached Jiwoo’s restaurant. Jinsol threw Choerry in the air as her first attempt in breaking her record when someone called her name. 

“Jung Jinsol…” Some monsters called in unison from quite far from where they are. They called her as if they were seducing her. 

“Finally!” A monster added, laughing maniacally. 

Jinsol pauses on her tracks, head turned to her left to where the monsters are. Her hands were above her, opened widely, waiting for Choerry to fall into her hands any minute now. Jinsol is wearing this empty expression on her face that annoys her opponents. This Jinsol’s expression clearly tells them that Jinsol doesn’t really care about them  _ at all _ . Seeing Jinsol’s annoyed face, her helpless face, is a great reward to her opponents, one of the reasons why they always challenge her. Imagine the feeling of seeing that from the powerful superhero in the country.  _ That’s rewarding! _

Jungeun continued walking, leaving Jinsol and Choerry behind. Jungeun knows inside that Jinsol can handle them easily. So, why bother?

When Jinsol successfully caught Choerry in her arms without looking, she blinked at the monsters, still had her deadpan expression, then followed Jungeun from behind, ignoring the monsters completely.

“Hey!” The monsters’ leader called. “We are here to challenge you into a fight!” They shouted so loud so Jinsol could hear it, yet, Jinsol was only playing Choerry’s nose with her finger. 

“Do you know them?” Jungeun finally asked, almost like a whisper. She doesn’t have strength as she’s starving to death. 

“No,” Jinsol replied. She continued playing with Choerry. Her daughter caught Jinsol’s finger with her two tiny hands and bit it. Jinsol didn’t flinch despite the fact Choerry’s teeth made a cut on her finger. Jinsol smiled internally. Her baby is getting much stronger than she imagined. “Don’t bother,” Jinsol said to Jungeun, whose stomach is roaring loudly. “Just focus your attention on the food you’re about to eat.” Jungeun flashes a smile to Jinsol. Jinsol mirrored her action.

They are almost at Jiwoo’s restaurant when the monsters from earlier suddenly appeared in front of them, causing them to stop walking. They both raised their heads at the same time. Both of them have blank expressions on their faces while looking at the enemies in front of them. 

Jungeun groaned under her breath, annoyed. Jinsol heard her wife’s grievance. She knows Jungeun is dying to take her first bite of the day. 

“Step aside, please,” Jinsol said to the monsters, more like a demand. But the monsters remain standing to where they are, laughing like crazies again. 

“I told you that we are here to challenge you in a fight!” The leader announced again. They suddenly show off their weapons in front of them. Some were sharp swords, some were metal tubes, and the rest are broken woods but thick. 

“Please,” Jinsol said again.

“Shut up!” The leader signals one of his soldiers to attack the family. The chosen soldier rushes towards them and jumps above the family. The Jungs were still looking at the monsters in front of them, not paying much attention to the danger that’s about to come overhead them.

Everything happened so quickly. When the monster almost landed on them, Jinsol gently pushed her wife to the side to avoid the attack, then shields herself and Choerry from the sharp sword using her arm. Jinsol didn’t move an inch from her position. Choerry was looking at the monster now.

The monsters were shocked to see that they weren’t any blood spill from Jinsol’s hand, as if her arm was made of steel. The soldier was struggling as he deepened her sword to Jinsol’s skin. But his efforts were useless when he saw nothing was happening at Jinsol’s arm at all. There wasn’t even a tiny scratch. 

Jinsol turned her head to look at the soldier but her full attention quickly shifted to her wife, who was standing at the corner. She saw Jungeun’s tied hair is now loose. The hair strap may have been cut from the soldier’s attack a while ago.

“Oh no,” Jinsol whispered. 

The leader heard Jinsol exclaim and was confused about what was that for. He then turned to see the other Jung, Jungeun, at the corner. He narrows his eyes but sees nothing changed at all.  _ What was that ‘Oh no’ for?  _ He thought. He didn’t wait for a response or answers, he immediately commanded her troops to attack the family. 

The soldiers engaged forward towards the Jungs when suddenly, an unknown force quickly stopped them in their positions. As if their body wasn’t in their possession anymore. As if someone’s controlling them. They’re now flying higher and higher in the air simultaneously. They feel like their bodies are made of heavy bricks. 

The leader noticed the creepy aura from the other Jung, the one who’s standing at the corner. It’s frightening the hell out of him.

“If I were you, I would run,” Jinsol suggested silently to him. She gave a nonchalant shrug. 

“There’s no way I cou—” He didn’t finish what he was about when he saw Jungeun swung her hand to her side, causing his soldiers to be thrown directly to the huge cement bridge behind them, bodies burst into pieces the moment the bodies made contact with the bridge.

Jinsol released a whistle after she saw the scene. Jungeun checked her daughter if she saw what happened, but Jinsol completely covered their daughter’s eyes with her hand. Jinsol winked at her. “I got it covered.” Jinsol now shifted her attention to the leader. “Run,” she mouthed. But he was too late to escape when Jungeun already caught him and floated his body in the air. 

The leader’s body is vibrating harshly. Jungeun was raising her hand, grasping it as if she’s holding something. 

“What are you planning to do?” Jinsol asked her wife. Jinsol looked at the monster, then to Jungeun. “What do you need?” Jinsol would like the people to know that she isn’t the most powerful Jung in the country. Maybe she is before she married Jungeun. Although she may be in physical terms, when it comes to other things, Jungeun is their biggest threat. 

Jungeun came from a family of espers and was recognized by her clan as the most powerful esper to date. Her psychokinetic power could even crisp an entire building. Actually, that happened once, when Jinsol flirted to other women. But the truth was Jinsol only asked for answers from her exam. Jungeun didn’t know the real story behind it up until now as she always refuses to listen to Jinsol’s explanation.

If Jungeun decided to continue as a hero up to this day, Jinsol would quickly lose her place to Jungeun. 

“I’m…” Jungeun's hands were trembling with anger. “...so fucking…” As soon as she grasped her hands tightly, the leader’s body was squeezed into a tiny piece of meat. It was thrown somewhere when Jungeun suddenly tilted her head slightly to her side. “...hungry!” She shouted. The annoyance is still visible in her eyes. 

Jungeun inhaled deeply, then she brushed her hand through her hair and sighed heavily. “Let’s go,” Jungeun demanded. As soon as Jinsol heard it, she immediately followed her wife behind. 

She took one last glance from where the tiny piece of meat was thrown then whispered to herself, “Don’t blame me. I gave you a heads up earlier.” Jinsol sighed. She hugs her daughter tightly in her arms, then robs her nose to Choerry’s nose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Thank you!


	4. The Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol never thought that single chocolate could change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by incorrect lipsoul's tweet: https://twitter.com/lipsoulquotes/status/1248978723883253760

Jinsol couldn’t take the hunger and the noise her stomach makes. She finally decided to grab something in the kitchen. But before she left the bed, she planted a quick kiss on her sleeping wife’s forehead. 

She lousily scratches her stomach while walking towards their kitchen. Jinsol made sure not to make footsteps noises as her daughter and wife were sleeping peacefully. She let out a loud sigh, sign that she’s still sleepy. As she opened the fridge, she was silently hoping there’s water on it. 

Luckily for her, there’s more than enough bottles standing in the very corner part of the fridge. She reaches her hand inside, but before you could get a bottle, there’s a small candy-like package lying freely in the middle part of the fridge that caught her attention. Jinsol narrowed her eyes to read the tiny writings on it. The first word that caught her eyes was the word  _ chocolate. _ The corner of her lips raises. 

She grabs it along with a bottle of water. She opened the chocolate, ate it, and threw the packaging in the trash bin immediately. Jinsol waited until she finished the chocolate before gulping the water in one go. 

She then came back to their bed, embracing Jungeun from behind, brushing her nose to her wife’s nape. She ended up sleeping deeply after a few seconds. 

**NEXT MORNING**

“Where have you been?” Jinsol asked Jungeun, who just came back to their house. Jungeun closes the door while greeting her wife with a wide and bright smile. 

“Trash,” Jungeun replied. She walked towards Jinsol and kissed her wife’s cheeks. This is how they say their good mornings to each other.

Every Monday and Thursday of the week, a garbage truck always comes to visit the city to collect trash every morning. 

Jinsol nodded then threw herself to the sofa in their living room. She opens the television to watch some news. Jungeun on the other side is assigned to cook breakfast every morning. This has always been their morning routine since they got married. 

Actually, Jinsol has always been the one who cooks for both of them since they dated. After a few talks and after Jungeun convinced her wife, Jungeun resigned being a hero to the country and decided to become a fulltime mother and wife. Jinsol was against it at first but ended up giving in. Jungeun won’t stop convincing her until she says yes, the main reason why Jinsol gave in.

After a few minutes of silence, there was a sudden loud thud of kitchenware from the kitchen that grabs Jinsol’s attitude. “What was that?” She asked as if Jungeun was almost killed.

Jungeun raised half of her face to Jinsol’s sight, looking annoyed. “I can’t find it,” Jungeun exclaimed.

“Find what?” Jinsol quickly rushed to Jungeun’s side, hands on her waist, looking down to her wife, who is now arranging the kitchenware in the drawer.

“The chocolate,” Jungeun replied.

Jinsol frowned. Who the hell on Earth would submerge in the kitchen to find the— _ Wait.  _ “I ate it.” Jinsol flatly replied as she walked back to the living room.

“You what!?” Jungeun’s voice raised an octave. 

Jinsol sits cross legs, looking back at Jungeun over her shoulder. “I ate it.” 

“You fuc—” Jungeun shakes her head aggressively. “Why would you do that?” 

“Because I’m hungry, honey.” The taller woman turned to another channel.

“I mean...” Jungeun is already standing next to Jinsol, hands are now on her waists. Her eyes are burning with anger. “Why would you eat something that isn’t yours?” Veins are now showing on Jungeun’s forehead. 

Jinsol looked up at her, blinked a couple of times before saying, “That’s our fridge. So basically, whatever’s inside is ours. That’s why I thought I was allowed to.”

As Jungeun hears Jinsol’s explanation, she cannot help but tighten her grip to her waists. “You gotta be kidding me! Choerry spent her own money to buy me  _ that  _ chocolate.” 

“Own money? She has a business now?” 

“What—? No. It’s from her savings from the school festival.”

“Oh,” Jinsol looks back at the TV. There was silence after that. After a minute or two had passed, Jinsol suddenly spoke up. “You’re acting like a whiny baby, Lippie.” She said flatly.

Jungeun’s eyes opened widely when she was taken aback of what Jinsol just said. She gasped her fist tightly until her knuckles turned white. “I am not acting!” She shouted. She then half-walks, half-dashes, towards their bedroom. 

Jungeun slammed the door loudly. She hopes it’s loud enough to wake up Jinsol’s conscience.

Jinsol followed Jungeun by sight. She shifted her attention back to the TV when she cannot see Jungeun at the stairs anymore. Jinsol then muted the TV. 

Jinsol just sits there quietly, waiting as she changes the channels from one to another. There was a long silence around the room. When a minute of silence passed, Jinsol swiftly jumped from the sofa then dashed to the kitchen. She rummages the trash bin to look for chocolate. Jinsol cursed under her breath when she realized that Jungeun just threw the garbage this morning. She stood up, hands on her side. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, concentrating to lessen her aura. She doesn’t want Jungeun to know what she's about to do.

She was looking for the garbage truck from their balcony and saw it parked at the gate that separates City Z to City Y. Jinsol vanishes her body aura then she jumps from their balcony. Jinsol landed on the street airily from the 20th floor, where their house is at. Jinsol uses her adrenaline power as she runs towards the garbage truck. It only consumed her seconds before she reached the area. 

“Miss Jinsol!” The garbage collectors greeted her when they saw her presence walking towards them. They waved their hands too.

“Good morning, everyone.” Jinsol bowed. “I’m sorry to disturb you but I badly needed something to search from the truck.” 

The collectors looked at each other, confused. “Trash? Why?”

“I know it’s big trouble for you so I could search it myself. If you don’t mi—” 

“No, no, no.” The head collector quickly cut Jinsol’s words. He cannot afford to see the person who saved his life rummaging the trash in their truck. “I’ll look for it for you. First things first, what’s the color of your plastic bag?” 

“Uh...eh…” Jinsol looked up, finger on her cheek, as she tried to remember the color of the plastic from yesterday night’s event. “Red.” She replied. 

The head collector laughed looking at the woman then he nodded. He quickly searched for the plastic bag from their truck immediately. 

“Why red?” One of the collectors asked.

“My wife loves red,” Jinsol replied. 

“Here!” The head collector suddenly announced as he threw the plastic bag outside. 

Jinsol didn’t wait for anyone. She quickly opened the plastic and searched for the chocolate package. Her heart almost exploded due to happiness when she finally saw it. She quickly grabs the packaging and fishes it inside her pocket. 

The other collector throws the plastic bag back to the truck. “What was that?” 

“This?” Jinsol shows them the tiny candy-like chocolate packaging. “This is my life.”

“Your life?” They all asked in unison. They are all confused as to why Jinsol called the chocolate packaging her life. 

“This chocolate represents my life,” Jinsol answered truthfully. “If I can’t bring this back, I'm dead.” 

The collectors looked at each other than at Jinsol in confusion. 

“Anyways, thanks for everything.” Jinsol smiled at them. “Bye,” then she vanished in front of them in a blink of an eye. 

**NEXT MORNING**

The doorbell rang. “Hold on!” Jungeun shouted from inside. She turned off the stove before proceeding to the door. 

“Hi! Good morning! Is this the Jung residence?” A delivery guy greeted Jungeun after she opened the door.

“Yeah,” Jungeun replied.

The delivery guy suddenly offered Jungeun a paper. “Please sign this form to confirm that you received the package.” 

“I’m sorry but we didn’t order anything.” As far as Jungeun remembers, they didn’t order anything these past few months. 

The guy looked at his cellphone again. “Does Jung Jinsol live here?” 

“Yeah,” 

“The package was ordered by her yesterday.” The guy said. “She strictly instructed us to deliver this to you.” 

“Oh, okay,” Jungeun said. She grabs the form from the delivery guy. Jungeun saw the name of the company in the upper left corner of the paper.  _ Jung Courier Services _ . She sighed. The power of Jungs. Imagined, she just ordered everything yesterday but it was already delivered today. If this isn’t Jung Jinsol, it will take a few more days before it will be delivered to their house. 

Jungeun signed the form to make it short. After a few minutes, the delivery guy left her with three huge trucks of she-doesn’t-have-any-idea-what’s-inside-it. 

Jungeun decides to open one truck to find out what’s inside as her curiosity kicks in. She slides the door up and it was too late for her to react when tons of chocolates pour heavily at her. Jungeun had a hard time escaping from the mountain of chocolates. She holds her breath as she swims up. Jungeun gasps for air when her head successfully escapes from the chocolates. Jungeun grabs one of it and narrows her eyes to read what these things are. But was completely dumbfounded when she realized it was the chocolate Choerry gave to her the other day. The same chocolate Jinsol ate yesterday. 

Jungeun clenches her fists, veins pop up on her temples.  _ The fuck with these rich people!  _ Jungeun thought. 

“JINSOOOOOOOOL!” Jungeun shouted at the top of her lungs. “Wake the hell up before I kick your ass!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this new chapter!!!! Have a nice day and be safe always! :)


	5. Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choerry cries, rushing to her parents’ room, because of thunderstorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated happy birthday to our precious Choerry! May your career, life, health, and everything else showered with more blessings! 
> 
> ps. kim lip’s vlog got me feeling like a psycho...psycho. the longest amongst all. the vitamins i needed in this pandemic. 
> 
> PS. PS. LIPSOUL SHIP SAILS IN KIM LIP'S VLOG! MY HEART! I kennat.
> 
> anywaaays, enjoy reading! :)

_** “Moooom!!!”  ** _

Choerry shouted so loud and so scared, making her two Moms jump on their bed. 

“What was that?” Jungeun asks, looking at Jinsol’s side even she can’t see the latter clearly. Their room is still dark, no light outside the windows. It’s raining heavily.

Jinsol, as the father figure among the two, gets out of bed to meet her daughter outside their room. “It must be the thunderstorms.” She says to her wife, opening the door to check on Choerry. 

Choerry jumps at her the moment the little girl sees the full figure of her mother Jinsol. Jinsol caught her instinctively. “Mom,” Choerry cries, hugging Jinsol tightly. 

“Calm down, calm down.” Jinsol whispers lovingly, caressing Choerry’s back up and down. “Is it the thunderstorm?” The mother asked. The 5-year-old kid nods against Jinsol’s neck. “Okay. No need to cry now. Mommy is here.” Jinsol brought Choerry inside their room.

Jungeun stood next to them, still half awake, brushing Choerry’s back too. The taller mother looked at Jungeun, and the other mother clearly understands what her wife was trying to say. 

Choerry will be sleeping next to them, between them, and that means they couldn’t spend more time with each other tonight. 

But what’s new, that’s is not a big deal to them as Choerry is their priority amongst all. 

Jungeun nods, leading the way to their bed. And when they put Choerry to bed, their cute daughter was already asleep. 

Jungeun looks up to meet Jinsol’s eye, only to receive a lovingly smile from her wife. She really thinks Jinsol loves Choerry so much. 

“You must be comfortable.” Jungeun jokes, brushing the hair of her daughter who is sleeping next to them.

“You want me to carry you too?” Jinsol teases, a smirk shows at her lips.

“Oh, God,” Jungeun uttered, rolling her eyes, walking towards Jinsol’s side. _“Yes, please.”_ She admits, spreading her arms, waiting for Jinsol to carry her. 

Jinsol peaks a kiss on Jungeun’s nose before taking the younger woman up in her arms. Jungeun quickly hugs Jinsol tightly, like a koala. 

“You are really comfortable, Honey.” Jungeun muttered against Jinsol’s neck. “Can you put me to sleep too?” Jungeun feels a smirk is lifting up in her wife’s face. 

Of course, as Jinsol loves her wife and Choerry more than anything in the world, she slowly sways their body, doing Jungeun’s request like a responsibility. 

“How was work yesterday?” Jinsol asks. 

“Nothing special happened, except me in your arms right now.” 

Jinsol snorts.

“What!?” 

“You’re so cute.” Jinsol says, making Jungeun’s cheeks red like a salmon. 

“Stop lying.” Jungeun punches Jinsol’s shoulder. 

“I never lie to you since we met for the first time back in high school.” Jinsol said truthfully. 

“Really? Seriously?” 

Jinsol grabs Jungeun’s chin and raises it up to meet her eyes. “Yes. Really. Seriously.” 

Jungeun felt like Jinsol’s eyes is steaming her body. She suddenly felt the atmosphere becomes hot. She lowered her head, cannot stare at Jinsol’s beautiful eyes anymore. It’s like she’s burning herself willingly.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jungeun whispers.

“Like what?” 

“Like you’re going to make a baby with me.” 

Silence. 

No one speaks. 

The tension in the air becomes intense. 

Jinsol takes a look at Choerry to check if she's sleeping deeply. She saw Cheorry's chest moving up and down peaceful.

And without wasting any damn second, she takes them out from their room to their piano in their living room. She carefully lays Jungeun on the top of it, positioning her wife right for her to devour her. 

But Jungeun couldn’t wait for Jinsol anymore. She pulled the taller woman, surges forward, devouring her lips with hers. 

Jinsol takes the initiative to lead the kiss after a few seconds. 

She misses this touch from her wife. She misses the soft lips of Jungeun. 

Jinsol is an amazing kisser. She carefully and lovingly dances her tongue with their lips. Jungeun once again admits to herself that she's meek when it comes to making love with her wife. The kiss feels amazing for both of them.  When their lips touch, it reminded them the last time they had sex, and it was months ago. 

What the hell are they doing for the past months to not realize how great their bodies and their lips touching together?

Jinsol pulled away, catching her breath. She leans back enough to see her wife’s face. She sees Jungeun’s amazing figure with the light coming from outside. She smirks, telling Jungeun to brave herself. 

Jungeun rolls her eyes. The narcissistic character of Jinsol when it comes to sex is showing again. She already knows the drill. Jungeun knows she’ll be exhausted after their sex. That is for sure. Especially when the dominant side of Jinsol plays in. But who cares!? She misses this like hell and she will let Jinsol do anything to her right now.

“Stop showing you’re the boss.” Jungeun whispers, with a tone of impatience. 

“I am the boss.” Jinsol surges forward, kissing Jungeun’s lips again while sliding down the laces of Jungeun’s nightdress. 

Jungeun didn’t answer anymore, she helps Jinsol take off her nightdress quickly instead. Seconds passed, Jungeun is fully naked on the piano now.

Jinsol moves forward, kissing Jungeun’s legs, to her waist, and to her stomach. She licks them upward until she could reach her wife’s soft lips again. 

When Jinsol’s lips kiss Jungeun’s chin, loud thunderstorms bolt outside, making the taller woman pause on her tracks, looking at Jungeun with she-will-wake-up-for-sure eyes. Their bodies tense up. 

And yes, they were right. Not a minute longer, they heard Choerry’s cries from their room. Jungeun quickly jumps from the piano. Jinsol takes her nightdress from the floor and gave it to her wife. 

“Mommy!!!” Choerry’s loud cries caught their full attention. Choerry was already standing in front of their door, crying so bad and loud. 

Jungeun, like a bolt, with heavy breathing, runs towards Jinsol’s back, covering her naked figure from the sight of her daughter using Jinsol as a block. 

“Hey baby, mommy is here,” Jinsol called to her daughter, not moving a damn inch from where she is but spreading her arms, signaling Choerry to come to her, which their daughter did so. 

“Quick, Jungeun,” Jinsol whispers, requests, making Jungeun flustered as hell. 

With all Jungeun’s strength, she wears the nightdress like sonic. “Jungeun?” Jinsol calls, worried. 

“I’m fine, honey. Don’t worry.” She answers while fixing herself one last time before facing their daughter.

Jungeun doesn’t know where and why it came, but she suddenly felt the frustrations rushing all over her. She's frustrated because their supposed-to-be-steamy-and-wild sex cut off. She takes Choerry in her arms before Jinsol could do so, taking their daughter back to her own room. 

Jungeun thought to herself to put Choerry and her sexual frustrations to bed. She will try her very best to forget what just happened.

Jinsol was stuck, flustered, doesn’t know what to do next. She just stood there like a statue. Jungeun left her with no words. 

What was that action from her wife? She thought. 

_** Was that her fault?  ** _


	6. Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol treats Jungeun to a Ramen Restaurant.

Jinsol was playing with her feet while waiting outside of Jungeun’s school. She’s so happy because their relationship escalated to another level. 

_ One step at a time.  _ She reminded herself. For now, the important thing is to deepen her friendship with Jungeun.

Jinsol’s out is an one hour earlier than Jungeun, but she’s willing to wait for her crush just to spend more time with her. She’s not scared to talk to the brunette first anymore, but there are still times where they are awkward with each other. That’s the reason why she planned to take Jungeun to a place where she thought it would make them closer than what they are now. A restaurant.

“There you are!” 

Jinsol quickly turns when she hears the voice of her favorite person. She smiles at her. Jungeun mirrors her action. 

“Hey,” Jinsol walks, meeting Jungeun halfway. “How were the quizzes?” 

Jinsol couldn’t call or text Jungeun yesterday night because Jungeun told her that she needed time to study for the quizzes today.

Jungeun sighs. “It was pretty good.” She made a face. Honestly, it was rough.

“It was?” Jinsol surges forward towards Jungeun’s. “Why do you have that face then?” 

To the brunette’s surprise, she didn’t have time to move or avoid the action. So, what she did was to act cool, but the burning sensation is rising inside of her. “W-well,” Jungeun lowered her head, avoiding the stare. She suddenly felt the burning sensation from her cheeks to her gut. 

Jinsol laughs. She thought Jungeun is so cute today. She took Jungeun’s things so Jungeun could at least have time to have rest or feel relaxed.

“N-no need to tha—” Jungeun fought. 

“You look tired and sleepy. I’ll carry them for you.” Jinsol flashes her  _ uwu _ smile, that melts Jungeun’s heart even more. “Are you hungry? I know a place we could visit.”

Jungeun inhaled internally. She doesn’t want Jinsol to catch her feelings because for sure, Jinsol will tease the hell out of her. Worse, it will take weeks for Jinsol to stop. Worst, Jinsol will use that in every opportunity she’ll have. 

Jungeun likes the taller woman, but she thinks she’s too easy to get if she’ll give up and admit her feelings already. She wants the blonde to suffer, in a good way. She wants Jinsol to show sides of her, be open to her, and make Jungeun feel how she treats people who truly love her. 

Jungeun’s brows furrows. “Make sure to handle my things with care.” She got back to acting tough.

Jinsol was surprised by the sudden change of character but she doesn’t complain. She likes Jungeun's tough side too. “Yes, Your Highness.” She bows with her hand on her stomach and grins.

*****

Jungeun was pulling Jinsol away from the mini restaurant, more of like a small eatery. She doesn’t like the idea of eating the restaurant’s main menu. Jinsol doesn’t like it either, but the restaurant is giving an  _ owl stuffed toy  _ to whoever finishes their food in 30 minutes. 

Jinsol finds the price so cute. It motivated her to try the meal. Jungeun hates it so much. She doesn’t like it, never in her life. 

**_Spicy Ramen Challenge!_ **

“I told you. I don’t like spicy food.” Jungeun protested, still pulling the taller woman.

“It’s only x3 spicy.” Jinsol insists, never even move an inch from where she’s standing. “And I really love this stuffed owl.” She pouts. 

Jungeun looked at the taller woman for about a minute before she sighs defeatedly. “Okay.” She gave up, making the blonde squeaks in joy. Jungeun suddenly felt guilty about fighting Jinsol earlier. “But are you sure you can eat it all?” 

“Of course! I am confident I can finish it in 15 minutes.” 

Jungeun’s eyes widen because of the information. Jungeun hasn’t seen Jinsol eat spicy food since they started eating together every after class. 

“Oh, come on.” Jinsol started pulling her inside the place. “Don’t look at me like I can’t do it.”

“For the past months, you claimed that you can do such things, you have never succeeded even once.” Jungeun rolls her eyes. 

“I’m pretty sure I will pass this time.” Jinsol comments with confidence. She winks at Jungeun before sitting in one of the tall chairs across the counter. “I will definitely get the owl stuffed toy for you.” 

Jinsol turns, ordering the main menu of the place.“Two super spicy ramen challenge, please.” She said with a peace sign near her face. 

“W-what!?” Jungeun makes an awful expression. “Who told you I am eating that too?” 

“Me.” Jinsol teased. “In case I lose, you can still get the prize.”

“Unbelievable.” Jungeun mutters. 

A woman, who’s the chef and the owner of the place, scan their faces as if they were criminals. She scoffs when she sees innocent expressions from the students in front of her.

“Is it your first time here?” The owner asks. 

Jinsol nodded enthusiastically, while Jungeun was secretly preparing herself for what's about to come. She doesn’t have any idea how spicy the food is but she knows for sure that it will be spicy for her. 

The woman started cooking the orders in front of her student customers. “I just want to tell you it only counts if you drink all the soup as well. You cannot drink water in between. And you only have 30 minutes to finish it all.”

Jinsol was taken aback with the information. She quickly gets the water tumbler from the side of the table and offers Jungeun a glass of water. “This is the act of bracing yourself.” She said in a monarchy tone as if she was pouring water to Jungeun like a princess from the old century. 

“Stop doing that.” 

“Doing what?” 

“That  _ this-is-the-act-of-bracing-whatever.”  _ Jungeun mimics Jinsol’s face and tone. 

The lady laughs in front of them. “You two are a cute couple.” 

Jinsol pauses, surprise.

Jungeun takes the glass of water and turns to her left to drink it, covering her mouth from the lady’s sight. She coughs as panic attacks her.

Jinsol took it as a chance to tease the shorter woman. But in all honesty, she really likes the comment from the lady. 

“Are we?” She asks, winking at the lady, telling her to ride along. 

“Y-yeah.” The lady throws some ingredients to the pan. “You look adorable.”

“Did you hear that?” Jinsol leans, teasing Jungeun more. 

“Oh, shut up!” Jungeun puts her hand on Jinsol’s face disorientedly.

“Here’s your order!” The lady announced. She transfers the huge bowls in front of Jinsol and Jungeun one by one. “Happy eating!” The lady smiles, leaving them to take the orders from another group of people from another table. 

“Itadakimasu!” Jinsol said confidently before separating the chopstick into two. 

Jungeun inhaled deeply. She already smells the spiciness. “Itadakimasu.” She mutters, then she digs in. 

**22 MINUTES LATER**

Jinsol is tying her hair disorientedly. She feels hot everywhere in her body. Her face was pouring sweat. “Are you alright?” She asks Jungeun, crying.

Jungeun sniffs sharply every now and then. She’s had a runny nose since she started the challenge. “A-are you insane? Do I look okay to you?” Jungeun replied, crying too. “Why is it so spic—” Jungeun coughs. “...spicy.”

“I cannot do—” Jinsol didn’t finish what she meant to say when Jungeun turned, throwing daggers through her eyes. 

“You were the one who wanted…” Jungeun grasps her fist so hard when another wave of spiciness hits her throat. She inhales. “You said you can do this,  _ with confidence. _ ”

Jinsol pouts while brushing her sweat and tears off her face using the back of her hand. She wants to give up, that’s the truth. But she reminded herself of the reason why she accepted this challenge in the first place. 

The  _ owl stuffed toy _ . For  _ Jungeun _ . 

They both huff  intermittently.

The lady passed by, laughing out loud. “Remember, you need to drink all the soup.” She reminded them, more to Jinsol.

Jinsol, with all the confidence that is left in her, with the courage and desperation to win the stuffed toy for Jungeun, pulled her bangs backward. Her forehead is visible now. She holds the huge bowl with her two hands, inhaled deeply, before drinking the soup in one go. 

Jungeun’s eyes widened with the sight before her. 

Though looking at Jinsol’s action, she doesn’t know if the taller woman is stupid of what, this surprises her. She takes it as her cue to pour some water to a glass and wait for Jinsol to finish the food. She cannot do anything to stop the stupid Jinsol so she took the initiative to wait and offer Jinsol a glass of water.

Jungeun coughs. “If you can’t take it anymore, you can stop.” Jungeun reminded the taller student, whispered.

Jinsol, as mischievous as she is, because she really is, shakes her head in disagreement, causing the soup to drop in the sides of her lips. 

Jungeun quickly reached out her hands below Jinsol’s chin to catch the soup as her instinct kicked in. 

But it didn’t stop Jinson from drinking all the remaining soup. When she finally drank the last drop, she carefully slammed the huge bowl on the counter, causing the owner to gasp in admiration. Jinsol inhales and exhales sharply, trying to get the spiciness out of her mouth. Her mouth feels numb. 

Jinsol’s vision was blocked by a glass of water. Of course, offered by Jungeun.

“Drink that.” Jungeun demands, more like a command. Of course, Jinsol followed suit. 

“Wow,” the lady said.

Before Jinsol could react to the lady’s admiration, Jungeun suddenly punches her shoulder.

“I told you to stop!” Jungeun complained, she’s making a face that creates two lines between her eyebrows. Jinsol always finds that cute. Seeing it in the front row always makes her laugh. 

“Look at your face! You are draining with sweats!” Jungeun continued giving lectures but the blonde just flashes her  _ uwu  _ smile again, causing Jungeun to stop, panic. 

“At least I got the prize.” Jinsol said innocently. There’s no part in her face and neck that has no sweat. It looks like she just came out from the shower. 

**After the restaurant’s owner took a photo of Jinsol holding the owl stuffed toy to be posted on their wall.**

“Here.” Jinsol gives the stuffed toy to Jungeun. “You must treasure it.” She said. Her face is still red and there is still visible sweat on her forehead. Jinsol’s eyes are still crying because of the food. 

Jungeun sneezed on a tissue paper before getting the stuffed toy from Jinsol’s hands. 

_ “I definitely will.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> PS. This chapter was inspired by Tamen de Gushi

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by https://twitter.com/lipsoulquotes/status/1248975824985812992  
> You can check the account yourself. Anyways, good day and have a nice day!


End file.
